narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A (Third Raikage)
Eyes I jut noticed something. His eyes look the same when was alive and when he was edo tensei'd (color and tsuff). http://mangable.com/naruto/chapter-494/02/ http://mangable.com/naruto/chapter-525/2/[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 00:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :He is already mentioned to have dark sclera in the appearance section while alive, and since Edo Tenseied people get those, it seems pointless to note that. Omnibender - Talk - 00:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It is pretty funny, but 3rd Raikage had more darker eyes than when resurrected :D VolteMetalic (talk) 10:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Raiton and doton In chapter 548 "He tells them that he is a Lightning Release user and that anyone that didn't use Earth Release should fall back." Could this posible be a mistranslation, has anybody seen raws or something, cause to me this makes absolutly no sense at all. The doton users should to my knowledge be the first to run. --Cosmikaze (talk) 20:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :He did say that following Naruto logic they should be but it is possible that he has other weaknesses.--Cerez365™ 20:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I seriously hope this is a mistranslation, and that what he actually said was something along "people move back, specially Earth Release users". Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Mangastream has changed it, so its confirmed to be translation error. Someone has already edited it. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73913037/20 ::::on the one i read he said im gonna blast away the doton users in the front :::::If the spoilers are to be believed, the Third Raikage says: :::::: :::::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He sounds so kewl :3 Thnaks for that bit though.--Cerez365™ 12:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Wind release? Im personly think that the thing about him possesing wind release is a mistranslation. I read the Mangastream translationhttp://mangastream.com/read/naruto/81418428/12 too, but i also read the mangareader translationhttp://www.mangareader.net/naruto/553/11 and i honestly think that makes a lot more sense. I dont know what everyone else think, but i would say wait with it until ShounenSuki can get his hands on a raw. I might be wrong, but i get the feeling this weeks mangastream is full of errors, and for once i actually prefer mangereaders. --Cosmikaze (talk) 13:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're right, the spoiler translations said something similar. Mangastreams translations seem to be full of mistakes.--''Deva '' 13:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I also agree, that translation would make sense, because Wind nature is strong against lighting nature which explains why they need a wind user, not that he is a wind user. Also, temari wonders how he died since she is a powerful wind user and she can't take him down, then dodai explains. It makes more sense the way manga reader translated it. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 16:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :I think our best bet is to wait for Shounensuki who I think might end up translating over the whole chapter this week.--Cerez365™ 16:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Despite his tendency to spice things up, HisshouBakuren was a more reliable translator, Mangastream had better scanlations with him. I don't like Naruhodo. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) How come Shounensuki doesnt translate in to begin with?Vmejia (talk) 23:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how his schedule is (though I do know he's in college), but being a scanlation translator involves being readily available for the job, I don't think he has such a flexible schedule. He does translate spoilers frequently though. Omnibender - Talk - 00:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the answer.I hope we get some clarity on this issue soon, personally I think it would be awesome if he could use fuuton, it would give him an almost celestial feel, if that makes sense it seems to fit in with his character.Vmejia (talk) 04:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's most possibly a mistake since it wasn't said that he had a 'wind technique' rather than a 'wind element technique' . Dodai couldve just been talking about teh black lightning since it's long range/ wide range, and it could flatten an entire platoon. I don't think we'll see it since naruto will most possibly defeat him wit fuuton rasenshuriken. Otokage (talk) 21:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Otokage question Is it known whether the third raikage himself is so durable, or is he durable because of the lightning release armor? :It was stated that his body could withstand any jutsu and that it was the "strongest shield".--''Deva '' 02:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's probably a mixture of Lighting release armor and natural durability that makes him so tough(throw in edo-tensei regeneration and he's untouchable to almost everything).-- (talk) 08:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto attacked him with a wind release technique. Lightning is weaker than wind so the armour probably has nothing to do with his body being a shield.--Cerez365™ 09:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, despite the armour's inherent weakness to Wind release, it is almost certainly the armour that gives him the resistance. Case and point: without the armour, Temari's Wind tech was able to cut him up quite easily, yet Naruto's Rasenshuriken did little upon his donning of the armour. Skitts (talk) 16:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC) There is a limit which the armour can take. He survived due to his body and Edo Tensei regenerationUndominanthybrid (talk) 19:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Strongest Kage Is it possible that he is the strongest raikage i mean look at him i saw in manga omg he can beat the crap outta anyone --Wcrolas990 (talk) 13:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Though it was said in the chapter, we should wait until raws came out to confirm that is what was said.--Cerez365™ 14:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Infobox How about adding his body endurance to "Unique Traits"? Thunder God Cid (talk) 00:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Young image The image where he wounds himself in the chest (after falling down with his jutsu active) shows him in his youth. Anyone think it should be added, or is the pose too awkward for appearance section? SimAnt 01:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I say add it. It's a rather strange angle, but it shows him well enough. Omnibender - Talk - 01:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Endurance & Durability?? I should have posted this before editing probably but endurance is stamina while durability is how physically tough something is. Now he does have endurance (fighting a thousand nin for 3 days or whatever) but having endurance is not going to protect you from a Rasenshuriken or any other technique: 1. According to Dodai, only long-range Wind Release attacks could harm him, but due to his immense endurance 2. he was renowned for his tremendous level of endurance so much so that his body gained the name the "strongest shield" (最強の盾, saikyō no tate) because it could withstand any type of technique. 3. With his immense endurance, Mabui stated that he was the only person capable of being transported by the Heavenly Transfer Technique without being torn to shreds because of his tough body. =] http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/endurance http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/durability Comasbasks (talk) 20:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Woops, my bad. I just saw your comment and assumed the worst. I changed it back to your edits. Sorry for that display of stupidity :P Joshbl56 20:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor According to sources that look credible to me: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=7293 here, Naoki Tamanoi is his voice actor.--Cerez365™ 01:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Family Shouldn't B be listed as the Third Raikage's adopted son? D!ABLO-32 (talk) 12:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know that he ever adopted B officially. Other than that, they are actually already related.--Cerez365™ 12:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) They are not related. A is the son of the Third Raikage. B and A have no blood relation.-- :Friend... Your stupid is showing. We don't know whether or not they're related outside of A adopting B as a brother. All jinchuriki are said to have been related to the Kage in some way as a security measure. For all we know B could be A's cousin in actuality.--Cerez365™ 02:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Raikage's Death Where does it say that the Third Raikage died Thirty Years ago? I don't remember seeing that in the manga (talk) 00:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC)No one :It was calculated based on B's background story I believe.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) That wouldn't make any sense though. B's age is currently 35, and we know that the Third Raikage was alive when A and B briefly fought Minato. So he would have had to die much sooner than 30 years ago (talk) 01:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC)No one 3rd sealed the Eight-Tails when it went berserk. Motoi's dad has died and Motoi was young, about 6 let's say ... now they are 35 or something so sure 30 years.--Elveonora (talk) 01:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You're misreading the article. It says he was the leader of Kumogakure thirty years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, not that he died thirty years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War. We were never told when he died, just how. Omnibender - Talk - 04:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Only shinobi capable of going up against a Tailed Beast? Seriously, whichever guy said this is a nutcase, if he said in their time it would have made some sense, but in all time, never. The Third is undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi, but in the case of going up against a tailed beast, Hashirama Senju is on a much much higher league, going up against multiple while the Third went to fight a solo tailed beast, which is definetly admirable, but nothing compared to the Shodai Hokage. I know that whatever I said is rubbish as it has no relation to the article, and would most probably be thrown out, but I had to say this to give my mind a rest. (talk) 18:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Whomever else is able to go up against a tailed beast has no bearing on the Third Raikage and what was said about him. We cannot or at least should not alter one character's info based on what others can do.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Lightning Release Black Panther In a new Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, it is said that the Third Raikage passed on the Lightning Release: Black Panther to Darui. Chapter 18 page 15 Skarrj (talk) 01:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :It also says that in the canon series. =O Also, no links.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Then should we add him as a user? (talk) 02:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach :::No. Third Raikage passed down black lightning to Darui. Nothing says he passed down this technique specifically. Raikage is already listed with having black lightning. For all we know, Black Panther is a technique Darui himself developed after learning black lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 03:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::For some reason I only saw the black lightning bit. I agree with Omni. Besides a spin-off does not have any bearing on canon storyline.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) He knew 4th kazekage 3rd Raikage before he died knew or at least knew of, the 4th kazekage who would be 44 current manga, making him 8 years older than Sasori. Sasori killed 3rd kazekage and left suna at 15, that is when the 4th Kazekage was elected meaning gaaras dad was 23 years old. that was 21 years before current time in manga and if 3rd Raikage knew about him that means he was still Raikage when Gaaras dad became 4th kazekage, so he was Raikage 21 YEARS prior. not 30 years prior. He was also still Raikage during the 3rd Shinobi World War. According to A and B vs Minato. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : We don't make guesses based on time estimations. We take what was given plainly to us in the series and use that until the databooks come out. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You do know that before you become a Kage, you're a shinobi yes? In the same manner that people knew Minato before he became the Fourth, Gaara's dad could have been a renown shinobi especially when you can use something as flashy as sand gold. Note that Capt'n Badass did not say "you're the Fourth Kazekage" he said "you're that Suna-nin that can use Magnet Release".--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::A and Killer B vs Minato doesn't deny the former having been Raikage already back then. Minato only said that the next time would they meet, it will be as a Kage against Kage--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC)